Festival Frolic
by KyoyaKun
Summary: 5Ch. Karkat never thought he would consider himself 'jealous'. Mainly of Vriska's relationship with John. Karkat is forced to go to a festival, to hopefully break apart Vriska's scheme to take John away from him, what he doesnt know is its going to fall into pieces. Vriska/John, Karkat/John, John/Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

****Important note!**:**

**I have seen things on wonderful artists pages ex: Blue Exorcist, that people have tried to comment rude things. Please dont. I mean no one stole anything its called FANART or FANFICTION for a reason. Get over it. If you dont like it why read/view? People base things all the time! AS LONG AS NO ONE CLAIMS ANYTHING THAT ISNT THEIRS, ITS FINE.**

**Just wanted to make that clear. Hence there is a particular idiot out there that disgrees on things simallar that I know of. I along with others, ****_recommend you find elsewhere to ruin people's fun, and state false ideals._**

**Also,Artists do REQUESTS all the time, based on things that they know or dont know about at times. Again, IF someone CLAIMS they own things that arent theirs, then its a problem. Other than that, get over it. 'chill bro, strider's gonna stride.'**

_**LOL, that said and done with 'kankri ranting'-. Here is a new story I came up with! Like I said, I want to stay away from smut for some time. I got the idea from a festival that went down years ago. **__**This ALSO is a request.**_

* * *

**Chapter One –Flush Crush**

Karkat watched as John talked to Vriska.

He hated it, he hated it more than himself- fuck no wait he LOATHED IT, and he even had the urge to fill that particular quadrant, just to tear them apart. Karkat shook his head; hopefully he wouldn't have to, hopefully THEY WERENT TOGETHER. Hopefully John had no damn clue about troll culture still, decreasing his chance being Vriska's mat- he dared not to think of the last bit of that word, never will it happen.

John sighed as Vriska turned away to talk about something else.

Karkat froze when John's gaze landed on him, a soft smile graced his features.

He mouthed off 'Hey Karkat' before Karkat himself turned away quickly hiding a faint blush that started to grow.

"Hey John are you listening to me?"

Karkat grimaced and moved away from the area.

"Huh? Sorry Vriska.. I was distracted."

Vriska eyed him carefully, and slightly leaned over to see what he was staring at, or who to be exact.

She gave a bitter laugh as she watched Karkat's retreating form.

"Are you serioooooooous? You got distracted over him?"

John bit his lower lip and nodded his head.

"Uh.. yeah.. He was trying to tell me something?" John cursed slightly as his voice almost gave away his little lie. Truth was, he was trying to figure out what was wrong, he felt the troll eye him down to the point he could have put holes in him if he wanted to.

"Oh. Anyways, want to go to the festival tomorrow?" John perked up at that, he wanted to go to the annual festival, but never gotten to before.

"Sure!" John got up to leave, and hugged Vriska. He could have sworn he saw a blue blush dust her cheeks before going back to tormenting Tavros. Poor guy.

John laughed as he heard 'Mother fucker!' and her laughter fill the room, as he left.

Maybe Karkat wanted to go, but would Vriska even allow him to invite someone? Probably not, she kind of only asked him and no one else.

John reached Karkat's room door, before hearing a faint sound.

_"I don't know…What if they are."_

John pressed his ear to the door.

_"KK, you don't need to worry about her, thheth not worth it. If you like thomeone enough you thould rethpect their being, maybe he doeth like you, jutht got to give it time."_

John felt… not himself. Did Karkat find someone he liked? John felt both happy and a bit sad at the same time- wait why sad? He wasn't homosexual, Karkat was his best friend.

_"The fuck Sollux, since when did you become the master of romance? Oh wait; you have Eridan and two girls on your arm."_

Sollux's laughter could be heard.

_"Actually Fef ith more of a morial now…and AA liketh thomeone elthe."_

John remembered when Sollux had lost that one girl to that sweaty guy, John felt so sorry for him, he felt even sadder when the last one, Feferi had declared she wasn't no longer interested in him like that, and wanted to be friends. Karkat had been there that day; they had one of their moments where they were locked in a room for hours.

Maybe it was another 'jam session'?

John refused to acknowledge he followed Karkat, he just happened to run into him- he just knew things, its not like he was attached to Karkat!

"Silly..."

He laughed at that, and quickly covered his mouth.

Fuck.

_"You hear thomething?"_

_"It's probably nothing."_

John heard shuffling and quickly turned on his heel and ran to the nearest room.

* * *

"That was close."

John leaned against the closed door and looked up when he heard a faint 'ahem'.

Jade… and Dave?

"Yo what's up?"

John didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

Dave in all his ironic glory was standing there posing, for Jade's and Kanaya's new fashion technique.

"Greetings John, how are you today?"

"UH.. pffft, haha fine just fine, even better now that I seen Dave like this!"

Dave glared, he had no shades on so the intense red glare made John jump slightly.

"Oh this? We are making clothes for the festival! Kanaya asked me to help, and of course Dave had nothing else to do, so he's the model!"

Dave groaned.

"Come on Dave, ahaha you make a good model! You can make all the ladies and guys' legs go weak with passion."

Dave smirked and posed.

"You bet Egderp."

The girls started laughing as he strutted across the room, he cursed when he heard a tearing sound.

"Fuck.."

Kanaya sighed as she urged Dave back onto the platform.

"It still needs work…" Jade sighed too, as she looked over the dress. Jade perked up once remembering how John got in there.

"John why are you in here in the first place?"

"I… uh…"

"He was admiring Vantas's ASS."

John quickly looked for something to shut Dave up, he resulting in a pillow. John threw it only for it to be caught and thrown the other direction.

"Do not! And I was trying to see what was wrong with him, that's all, but Sollux and he were talking and.. I just.. left…"

"You were ease dropping?" Kanaya raised a brow.

"Uh n-no!"

Jade giggled.

"It's alright John, we understand your looking out for your 'friend', anyway, you should go, before we dress you up too!"

John took that chance to leave, saying his goodbyes and laughing at a begging Dave, to take him out of his misery.

The festival was tomorrow, and John couldn't wait for it, he also couldn't wait to ask Karkat about the matter earlier. John couldn't help it, but he couldn't force Karkat from his thoughts, something irked him about it.

* * *

**That is chapter one. I have written the rest of the following/or in progress. Let me know if I should continue. **

**Preview of next chapter:**

Karkat had always hated taking pictures.

"Hey Karkat!" The said troll looked up in time to meet the flash of a camera, cursing loudly he rubbed his eyes and stumbled over. Terezi who was beside him started cackling.

"Yo TZ babe!" Terezi looked in Dave's direction and waved her cane, hitting Karkat back down to the ground.

"FUCK!"

"Hehe oops, sorry Karkles!"

**Oh Karkat.. wait until Terezi gets ahold of something else. Please excuse any grammar issues, if there is any, this was a bit rushed as the idea just poped up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Petals of Past**

The festival was filled with a anime like aroma, which Dirk would have loved if he was the-

"SO SUGOI!"

Dirk happened to be there, and managed to drag Jake along with him.

"Dirk I don't think you should be going about this so carefree."

"Shut up Jake, you're downing my mojo."

Dave groaned as he followed behind them. Dave's expression seemed to cheer up when he saw John come to view with Vriska by his side.

"Yo what's up Egderp? I see you have one of those alien girls by your side, she's not afraid to show her horns?"

John started to panic but Vriska cut in.

"It's a festival, as if they would question our horns. So far they took Tavroooooooos's horns as some cosplay along with the rest." Vriska pointed back to the rest of the trolls, some people have gotten them together for a picture. John laughed as he saw Karkat scowl at the offending humans.

Karkat had always hated taking pictures.

"Hey Karkat!" The said troll looked up in time to meet the flash of a camera, cursing loudly he rubbed his eyes and stumbled over. Terezi who was beside him started cackling.

"Yo TZ babe!" Terezi looked in Dave's direction and waved her cane, hitting Karkat back down to the ground.

"FUCK!"

"Hehe oops, sorry Karkles!"

John noticed they all were dressed up in Japanese like festival clothing. Terezi wore her usual colors along with the rest of the trolls, except hers had more red than teal, and looks as if someone had splattered her with rainbows.

Karkat's just had grey with black rims on the edges.

John recently discovered Karkat's blood color, but promised to keep it a secret so the other 'high blooded shits' wouldn't flip the fuck out.

"Dave? Where's Rose and Jade?"

Dave raised a brow as he pointed to the nearest game booth.

John nodded before telling Vriska he would meet her later on.

* * *

"SCORE!"

Rose dusted off her dress as she sat up.

"Aw I'm sorry.. I know you and Kanaya worked hard on your matching outfits.. I tend to get excited.. haha…" Jade helped Rose to her feet and dusted the rest of the dirt off.

Rose and Kanaya had made everyone's festival outfits in custom made formation; most on blood color or design that expressed themselves, or even both. Rose had of course roses bordered around hers but unlike Kanaya's, she wore a purple grey toned dress with white roses while Kanaya wore a jade black colored version.

"It's fine really, I'm glad you are having fun, I as well am."

Jade smiled as she grabbed her prize from the man behind the counter.

"A dog!"

Jade jumped around nearly knocking John over has he walked up behind them.

"Hey!" John fell back but caught himself in a breeze that flew by.

"Oh sorry- you still have your powers?"

John nodded and lowered himself to the ground. "Yeah, seems the others don't anymore- well except for Sollux and You." Jade waved her hand in the air, dismissing it.

"Hey let's not talk about the game anymore or who has what anymore either. This is our world now, restored to an even better version!" Jade laughed nervously.

"Except that the trolls have to hide their horns… but still! Its Earth, anyone not human is going to stand out."

John nodded as he shuffled his flip flops in the dirt.

"Something bothering you John?"

Jade looked at Rose and motioned her for them to move elsewhere.

Rose had led them to an empty table under a shady tree, it wasn't necessary, since it was night out, and the moon was the only light besides the lanterns that hung about.

"It's about the time I rushed in while you guys were doing that fashion thing with Dave."

They both gave a questioning gaze.

"You see… I was.. going to visit Karkat to see what was wrong with him.. but he kind of had someone there with him..So I kinda stayed there a bit longer, but overheard the conversation- bits of it!"

John fumbled with the edge of his robe.

"Karkat and Sollux were talking about something, and I overheard something about how Karkat liked someone else."

Rose was the first to speak up.

"Perhaps you like Karkat John? That could explain any feelings you have towards that subject. Though, I have no clue who he might like, for Terezi is taken by Dave."

John nodded and sighed.

"I'm not homosexual! I'm not!"

Jade snickered and Rose coughed slightly.

"You guys!"

"It's alright John! If you were, then we would all still like you!" Jade stood up to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Let's go play some games already!"

John smiled as he followed the girls.

* * *

Karkat poked the 'fish' that he was given by Nepeta.

"The fuck is this shit..." Karkat stabbed the roll and lifted it up by one of his chopsticks. He gave up on using both, for they pissed him off. Stabbing your food seemed the best way, and to let out anger he couldn't inflict on certain others.

At least he inflicted some pain, on Eridan at least. The fish fuck thought the humans had killed their own kind and served them up. Feferi had to calm him down, she too realizing after her own freak out that it wasn't their particular sea life, but was wrong to eat it regardless.

Karkat shrugged it off, he was kind of glad he wasn't a sea dweller, it seemed more shitty than being a low blooded freak- but he didn't pity Eridan, fuck no.

"Hey KK."

Karkat turned to greet Sollux with a mouthful of sushi.

"MfheyShollux."

Sollux grimaced before laughing, Karkat's failure at the human culture was priceless, he always had criticized the humans for not knowing their culture, but this time Karkat didn't know theirs.

"KK I think you thould uthe both of thothe."

"Fuck you and your fucking suggestions Captor. I can do whatever the fuck I want and-MMFF"

Sollux picked up the chopsticks and shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth to shut him up.

"Thhhh! KK lithen..."

Karkat stayed quiet while swallowing the last bit of his food.

"John why not? It's not that important!"

Karkat felt his blood boil, the urge to stab the spider bitch with the flimsy chopsticks.

"I have to find-"

"Don't tell me.-"

Karkat peeked over the table that Sollux had flipped over before shutting him up. He could see Vriska still in her spidery formal attire, while John struggled not to trip over his sky blue kimono.

"Karkat isn't it?"

John didn't answer, but Karkat could feel the pressure upon him. John didn't like lying to his friends, but it seemed he might have to on this one, but why did he? Didn't his ma- no… Karkat cursed to himself before glancing back up again- did John's FRIEND, his fucking bitchy friend understand he needs to fucking breathe?

"KK you okay?"

Karkat sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was the one who needed to breathe.

"I'm fine.. just fucking.. FINE FUCK!"

Karkat covered his mouth a bit too late.

"Who's there?!"

Vriska's footsteps could be heard circling around the table.

"Fuck…"

Sollux looked at Karkat with a smirk upon his features before using his powers to throw a chair across the room.

"Damn mithed…"

Vriska took the hint she was to leave, for her steps could be heard backtracking and soon in the distance before disappearing, either that or the 'fucking place is so not Vriska proof'. Sollux couldn't hold in anymore and busted out laughing, his twin fangs glimmering in the afternoon light.

"That was you?"

Sollux froze as he caught John staring down at him. Karkat took this time to show himself as well, he might as well get the shit over with, and he didn't want to hear anyone's bitching on how furniture started attacking people.

"Yeah, so the fuck what Egbert."

John lost for words stood there before staring at Karkat.

Karkat flinched.

"Take a picture fuckass, it lasts longer."

John stuttered, and it could have been the light reflecting off his face, but to Karkat it looked as if the dork flushed a pink.

"Uh I.. I'm not ho-"

Karkat threw his hands up in the air, and stormed out of the area.

Sollux watched as Karkat stormed off, occasionally bumping into someone and flipping them off for not knowing how to walk properly.

"Tho…"

John turned to Sollux.

"Uh.. Hi.. Uhm…"

"Thollux Captor, and we need to talk."

* * *

**The next update is in 7 days.**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Jealous, he?- NO fucking way.**

**"Hey John!"**

**Karkat growled, and grabbed Eridan's hand.**

**"Come on fish fuck, we got some games to play."**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kinda a filler.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Crabby**

Dave was a dead man, a DEAD WRIGGLER, if Karkat got his hands on him.

_"Yo VantASS, I saw how you looked at Egderp out there. You have the hots for him?"_

_Karkat looked at him like he was stupid, fuck, he WAS STUPID._

_"Fuck off you insufferable gear headed shitstain. I have no time for your bullshit- Oh here's another thing you can do, why don't you fuck of Terezi's mind even more than you have? IF SHE FUCKING HAS ONE STILL- FUCK OFF!"_

_Karkat growled, but was forced into a low whimper as Dave grabbed his face, pulling the sides like a lusus would do to a growing grub. His lusus tended to do that along with calling him "crabby cakes", which he hated. It still wasn't nothing compared to Sollux's lusus who dressed him up in a bee outfit, he still had the picture somewhere just in case._

_"C'mon Karkles, you know you wanna screw that Ederpness ass."_

_Karkat would have clawed Dave into pieces if it wasn't for the small hope of maybe, JUST MAYBE Dave could help._

_Karkat pushed Dave's hands away, and rubbed his cheeks._

_"Are you implying your thinkpan is able to process something that would help me fill a quadrant?"_

_Dave shifted on his feet before adjusted his shades._

_"Sure, if you do me a small favor in return."_

_Karkat mumbled before extending his hand._

_"Depends, lets shake on it."_

_Dave smirked as they both shook on agreement._

That was about a few hours ago, which Dave so far didn't hold up his end of the deal.

"Karcrab? Are you feeling well? You look at bit green in the gills!"

Karkat looked up to see Feferi smiling down upon him, adorned in her pink koi festival dress.

"Yeah... fine..."

Her smile faded to a slight frown.

"You want to glub about it?"

Karkat gave a wry smile.

"It's about-"

"That human boy? Karcrab, even though you feel like he would never return your feelings, you shouldn't give up before trying. Look at Eridan!"

Karkat's features stiffened a bit.

"Or not, but Eridan doesn't give up- even though he should by now…but look at him now, I heard he has taken Sollux under his cape."

Feferi sighed as he played with her pearls.

"I get what you're saying... but how the fuck do I get past the 'homosexual' thing he pulls up every damn time I try to black flirt or red flirt."

Feferi bit her bottom lip before that smile graced her features once more.

"Eridan."

Karkat deadpanned.

"YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME ABOUT ERIDAN?!"

"Wwell I don't see any problem in fuckin' doin' this."

Karkat groaned as he waited for a few others to join them in festival activity.

"Shut the fuck up and go along with it."

"Thith thould be good."

Eridan and Karkat both turned to see a red and blue figure approach them.

"Sol!"

"Thup fith fuck. KK."

Karkat pushed Eridan out of the way to try and explain, but Sollux rose up a hand in understanding. Feferi had informed him of the information ahead of time.

"Itth alright, Fef ith taking me on thith thing while you and Eridan make the human jealouth."

Eridan seemed to perk up at this information.

"Oh are wwe noww Kar?"

Karkat opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud call.

"John!"

Karkat growled as he grabbed Eridan's hand and pulled him towards the woods the others gathered at.

"Come on fish fuck, we are going to have some fun."

Eridan lost his footing as Karkat pulled him rather hard towards the starting line. Everyone had lanterns, and the goal was to get through the 'spooky forest' before your lantern went out. Of course it was lit by trees casting their own share of lanterns, but if the pair lost their lantern, then they would lose when they crossed the finish line.

Karkat arrived with Eridan linked around his arm for good measure.

John was there, and his facial expression was too good to lavish.

"K-Karkat!" John unhooked his arm from Vriska and ran towards the other pair. John first glanced at their linked arms before looking at Karkat, rather…painful?

"Oh look it's that human. Aren't you wwith that fuckin' bitch ovver there?"

John tried to glare at Eridan but the smug look on his face made it useless.

"Uhm-"

"Come on Eridan, let's get the fuck moving."

Eridan gave one last glance back before linking his arm around Karkat's waist; John could have heard a slight curse if he hadn't backtracked to Vriska.

"This… feeling..."

John shook it off as he ran back to Vriska, the attempt to get Karkat back churned his stomach; he might become ill and not just any cold but love sick.

It was a possibility, even for a hetersexual.

* * *

**The next update is around the same schedule.**

** Preview:**

"Oh Cod, your touchin' -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO ALONG WITH IT- Uh..."

Karkat had a lot of explaining to do, and the bad thing about it, it was to the last person he wanted to talk to.


End file.
